What's a Girl to do?
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: Yet another story of the duo of Dante and Patty, only this time, Patty loses her memory of him. This will simply not suffice with the devil hunter. Something will have to be done. Slight AU. {DantexPatty}


What's a Girl to Do?

**I've missed working on this pairing. So I decided to start this up. Enjoy.**

A woman burst through the door and slammed it closed behind her. She panted, breathing heavily as she leaned against the wood to catch her breath. She had to move quickly, find a way out from here.

The dark haired woman, the cut styled pixie, jumped as a bang emanated from the door, the mere force of it causing her to stumble forward. "Shit!" she cursed in a hiss. She placed herself against the door again. The pounds intensified with such vigor and continued on repeatedly.

Bang!

Bang!

BANG!

BANG!

Her heart began to race as her eyes, the color of the sky, frantically searched the area. It was dark but the stairwell at the far end was easy to spot. Anything was better than nothing. The beatings on the door continued and stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right.

The woman screamed as the door flew off its hinges. She toppled over to avoid being hit. With a groan she sat up, her eyes widening at the sight of a tall burly silhouette hidden by the darkness of the night. Oh great. Moving quickly to her feet, she bolted up the stairs heading into the nearest room, locking the door behind her.

Panting, she turned to glance at her surroundings. The moonlight peeking in through the window allowed enough light to see the room held furniture. The large cabinet sitting at the far end of the room scraped loudly as it moved across the hard wood floor, settling itself in front of the door, barricading it.

The woman stepped back, panting heavily. Using her power of telekinesis on large objects took more will than she had anticipated. Her heart pounded against her chest as heavy footsteps echoed. The steps suddenly stopped. A small whimper slipped past the woman's lips. She jumped at the loud pounds on the door.

A deafening roar sounded. Deciding it best to bolt, the woman turned and ran to the window, sliding it open. The door burst open as she climbed out. She screamed as a claw took hold of her ankle. Holding on to the window frame, she kicked. She was released after the fourth kick and fell back onto the roof. Panting, she stood and ran to the edge where she peered down, seeing the pavement._ Where the fuck are you? _ She thought suddenly.

An inhuman growl emanated behind her. Feeling her body tense, she turned to see a large, green eyed cloaked creature bearing a scythe. The creature screeched and threw the scythe toward her. She screamed and fell back, screaming louder as she free fell. Her screams were cut short as she hit the pavement. Her high resistance allowed her to stay conscious yet did nothing for the pain. With a groan she rolled to her side and placed a hand behind her head, feeling a wet sticky substance. Perfect, she was bleeding now. _Where the hell are you?! _Her mind screamed.

She gasped as the creature jumped down, landing swiftly, and stalked toward her, its scythe raised. In instinct, she felt around for a weapon of any type. The creature screeched as it brought down the scythe. Taking hold of a stick, she blocked the attack, grunting as she struggled against the creature.

More inhuman screeches and growls filled the night air as more cloaked creatures appeared in a cloud of smoke. The woman continued to struggle. Her vision began to blur and staying conscious seemed difficult.

The creatures stalked their way toward the girl, scythes ready. They screeched as bullets pierced through them. At the sound of gunshots, the woman raised her head to see another tall, brawny silhouette leap over her and the creature. It landed a few feet from her and shot the creature she was fighting off. Smoke clouded around her. "Let's rock!" the figure cried.

With the creature gone, the woman rolled onto her knees and panted. That was too close. Too close for her liking. The gunshots and screeches had diminished, lasting only seconds, before coming to a complete stop.

An intoxicating smell filled her nostrils. It was a mixture of… what was it… strawberries… and… masculinity. What was worse was the fact she could not get enough of it. She looked up at the sound of footsteps. The thud of heavy boots on the concrete came to stop mere inches before her. A large fingerless gloved hand presented itself, "You alright?" The voice was deep and smooth, soothing like a madman's lullaby.

Her senses and breathing regained, the woman stood up, completely ignoring the outstretched hand. She turned toward the handsome, pale, brawny, white silver haired demon hunter Dante, clad in his usual red and black trademark attire. Fuming, she punched the male straight across the face. Dante stumbled back from the unexpected hit, "What the hell Patty?!"

"You asshole! Do you know how close that was?! Where the hell were you?!" Patty reached up to her hair and removed the wig, revealing her long blond hair, now styled straight. It was a safe assumption to say Patty Lowell was a little girl no longer. She was a woman now; beautiful, tall and slender. Her body was flawless, tight with curves in all the right places.

"Where were you Dante?" Patty demanded. She was raging and had every right to. The slayer rubbed his sore jaw, pain pulsing through. "That was a little uncalled for wasn't it?" A sudden invisible force pushed him to the ground with a hard thud. "A little uncalled for?" Patty repeated, her voice rising. What was supposed to be a routine mission had almost killed her and he had the audacity to say she was overreacting?

Dante groaned, not of pain but of aggravation. He hated when she used her powers. Why did she have to be a descendent of magic and come through the rite of passage? "Look, I'm sorry" he said. "I just got a little caught up-" His explanation was cut short as he found himself being slammed against a tree. He shook his head to clear his vision.

"You got a little caught up? Oh, well if you were trying to score then that's okay!" Patty shouted, her voice flowing in sarcasm. She gave an irritated sigh. "You know, I wish you would stop thinking with the head between your legs just once!"

Glancing behind her, Dante's eyes widened. A demon had lingered. "Patty, turn around! Behind you!" His warning came too late. Patty grunted as a force from behind struck. Her head hit against the pavement with a sickening crack. Hearing her name called by the hunter was the final thing she heard as she lost consciousness.

Gasping, Patty awoke and sat bolt upright. She panted heavily. What a horrible creature to dream of; claws, teeth, rotting stench, rugged scaled body. Ugh, how horrid. Feeling a throbbing pain, her hand instinctively went to the back of her head surprised to feel it bandaged up. What had happened to her? Why did she feel like she had been hit by a truck?

Frightened, Patty began to hyperventilate. What had happened after work? Why was she aching and in pain? With a whimper she hurled out of bed, thankful to find herself fully clothed in her own attire, and not a stranger's or naked. Looking around, she found herself in a plain small room, furnished with only a bed and dresser. This wasn't her room. Where was she?

Her mind screamed at her to calm down and rationalize but how could she? Waking up in a strange place with no memory of the previous night was terrifying and quite hard to come down from. She stirred suddenly at the sounds of moaning and distinct creaking. What was that?

The moans intensified as she silently made her way across the room, her feet felt cold against the hard wood floor. With a creek, she opened the door, finding herself in a strange home. The walls were a dull brown. She walked to the stair rail and peered over seeing a desk, a jukebox, a single red couch, a pool table, a drum set, and a small refrigerator. Her mouth dropped at the sight of demonic items plastered all over the wall behind the desk. What kind of place was this? She jumped at a loud scream. What the hell? Oh this place was bad. She needed to get out quick. But what if the person who had screamed was hurt?

Filled with dread, she followed the scream, coming to a door opposite from whence she came. Swallowing, she gripped the knob and as silently as she could she turned it, opening the door.

"DANTE!"

Patty gasped at the sight of two people in an act of coitus. "Oh crap!" She placed her hand over her eyes and stumbled back, hitting the stair rail. She yelled as she fell back and groaned as she hit the floor. Dante gasped. No! He cursed as he slid off of the woman and rushed to put his pants on. He hadn't expected Patty to awaken anytime soon.

The young woman sat up and rushed to her feet as she heard shuffling noises from above. She ran as a voice called out for her and burst through the doors. Dante ran outside and groaned as the girl was nowhere in sight. "Fuck!" he cursed.


End file.
